Experience with the size, precision and reliability of two-axis welding arc position-adjusting mechanisms and systems has been less than satisfactory. Contemplating a requirement for installing a series of 40 weld tips on 4 inch centers, there appeared to be no available system of sufficient compactness to be practical.
Torch location to a center line tolerance of .+-. 1/8 inch is relatively easily obtained, but wire straightness, contact tube concentricity and wear easily introduce another 1/8 inch in arc location. Thus a system was desired capable of adjustment anywhere within a circle of approximately a 1 inch diameter or larger.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain compactness of point adjustment of closely located weld tips without equipment interference.
It is another object of the present invention to simplify the welding assembly to obtain improved reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to avoid the need for slides and/or swing pivots for locating a point within a target area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a welding arrangement which achieves the above objects and which is readily mounted on existing weld wire feed assemblies.
Other objects will be apparent from the following description and drawings.